


【末子翔】摩西十诫

by xiongerzheng



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 翔受 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiongerzheng/pseuds/xiongerzheng
Summary: 很病很病的故事刺骨刻字R18G
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 5





	【末子翔】摩西十诫

『我是耶和华，你的神，曾将你从埃及地为奴之家领了出来。』

樱井翔被从孤儿院的拳打脚踢中救出的时候，二宫和也撑着一把黑伞站在他面前，进入他视线的只有二宫擦得鲜亮的皮鞋。

他递出一块手帕，轻轻弯下腰，声音冷涩，“起来吧。”

樱井翔踉跄地站起来，一抹口边鲜血，甩在了二宫身上，“谁要你帮忙了。”

他牙齿被打掉一颗，说话时二宫看到了他里面灵巧的舌头，少年鼻青脸肿，血殷殷地沿着嘴角淌下，滴在尘土中凝成一块，二宫却找到了一种久违的快感。

二宫轻笑了一声，他把伞收合，左手施力，迅速劈下来击到樱井翔膝盖内窝，加之刚刚的伤，少年就这样直直跪地。

膝盖撞击地面发出闷响，跪在地上的人痛苦的呻吟却被吞在肚子内。

他把溅着血污的手帕扔在男孩的身上，他曾多次想想和樱井翔第一次会面的场景，但没有一种是这样。手帕是纯白的，金线缝边，落在男孩的双膝上，几滴血液触目惊心地扎进二宫和也的眼里。

“不想死的话，就跟我走吧。”

他的门徒将少年架到了他漆黑的车上，他拍拍身上的土，亲吻挂在胸口的银制十字架，舌尖触及盘踞在上的银蛇，却舔到了血的味道。

他手一抹，血液被固化在了蛇的鳞片之间，像是披上了带血的丧服。二宫一勾唇角，将十字架翻面挂在胸口，神圣而虔诚的光又自他胸口散出。

他是神。

而神，是自私且肮脏的。

『第一诫 除了我以外，你不可有别的神。』

樱井翔在二宫和也宫殿里得到第一本读物是《圣经》。那曾是孤儿院每周日的例行课程，进入辉煌灿烂的教堂，点燃一根白烛，然后心、主、双肩划十字，跪下，再次行礼。他作为诵经班的孩子站在神父之后，有时手捧白花，有时手握十字架，因为他知道等众人散去，祈祷的歌声退却，留在教堂里的只是身披白衣的禽兽。他穿的白色短袖与背带短裤便成为罪恶的源泉，神父会在拿下体蹭在他黑色裤腿的时候说，是小翔的错。

你那短裤下露出的白肉便是罪大恶极，神是清廉的，教堂是神圣的，只有我胯下的物什将白色液体洒满你身上的时候你才能得到救赎。

每当这时，樱井翔就会用力握住手上的十字架，在心中诅咒那个不可一世的上帝，何等昏庸，何等冷漠。

于是当真正的耶和华来救他，拖他出泥潭时，他摔碎了二宫和也的碗筷。他瑟缩在墙角，穿着宽大的睡衣，睁圆了眼睛瞪着二宫和也。

二宫脸上没有丝毫波澜，他只是在空中拨弄几下手指，饭菜便立刻恢复原样，他没上前去，在樱井翔惊恐的目光中将饭菜凭空推到他的面前。

“不吃的话，我就切开你的肚子塞进去。”

二宫没有作假，他继承着创世的力量，弹指间便可摧毁宇宙万物，他可以让万物新生，也能让数代人痛苦的死去。此刻他要救樱井翔，樱井翔便不能死。

少年动了动手指，在二宫的注视下将粥一口一口喝完，汤是温热的，顺着食道滑到胃里，第一个温暖的地方是心脏。在孤儿院十载，每一天都是十字架上的酷刑，逃得了神父的猥亵躲不了同辈的殴打，他几乎没有吃过不混着泥土不混着血泪的饭，以倔强为粘合剂的虚假躯壳此刻终是顶不过一口热汤，一句关切，他引以为豪的堡垒片刻倾塌，瓦砾一地。

脱去了千疮百孔的盔甲，他是柔软的少年，抱住双腿，哭得撕心裂肺。

“……我曾以为，这辈子神都不会听见我的声音。”

“我听得见，听得见你的每句咒骂，也听得见你的每句哭喊。”他慢慢走了过去，抚摸了少年的脑袋。

因为我无时无刻不再承受你的痛苦。

“……所以想要报复我的话，至少先活下去。”

悲苦的子民啊，你的神明，来晚了。

『第二诫 不可妄称耶和华—你神的名，而妄称耶和华名的，耶和华必不以他为无罪。』

从二宫少时继位他便明白，只仁厚慈爱并不能受万世倡颂。身为万物之主倘不赏罚分明，惩戒有力，他便终要被钉在十字架上，巨大的铁链带着刺捆绑住他，连着他的手心，脚心钻入木头，他的血液流尽，和父辈们在十字架上的血液混在一起，他将在这场酷刑中获得永生，多么讽刺，而人类则会通过他的苦难受到他的救赎。

彼时的二宫和也，厌恶一切命运的规定，厌恶一切既定的安排，他身居高台，十二门徒跪在他脚下，翻手覆手间是神明不曾有的冷冽。

“我的使徒们。”他下令。

“找到那个受难的孩子，他的名字叫樱井翔。”

樱井翔再次出寝宫是已经过了一个多月，他的伤恢复得不错，他将神明的别墅走了一遍才在天台上看见读书的二宫和也。外面在下雨，二宫坐在扬出的屋檐下，细细地品读拉丁文古籍。

“那个、”

“过来坐吧。”

樱井翔再一看时，桌旁多了一把椅子和一杯咖啡，他依言坐下，寒风刮来，他紧了紧自己的衬衫。

二宫仍是翻着书页，将自己披着的外套送到了樱井翔手上。

少年一愣，“神、神明大人。”

男人笑了，“我叫二宫和也，叫我にの便好。”

二宫和也是他尘世的名，他不被允许呼唤的名字，在少年的嘴中轻而易举地唤出。

“二ノ。”

『第三诫 不可为自己雕刻偶像，也不可作什么形象仿佛上天、下地，和地底下、水中的百物。不可跪拜那些像，也不可侍奉他，因为我耶和华—你的神是忌邪的神。恨我的，我必追讨他的罪，自父及子，直到三四代；爱我、守我诫命的，我必向他们发慈爱，直到千代。』

黄昏的阳光从神坛下散射出来，他奉命登上云端，跳脱出那颗蔚蓝星球，站在星系之间若浮若沉的石板，他脚下踩的石板应该是某颗陨石的一角，被切割成四方，层层向上，终点便是和二宫齐平。

从他被二宫救回已经十年之久，他从当时十五岁的乖戾少年已经变成了成熟的二十五岁大人。人间暴乱频发二宫时长在外，他不愿作二宫膝下言听计从的侍从，在人世找了工作，偶尔领点微薄的薪水，看着众人碌碌的头颅发笑。

不知他们知道真的举头三尺有神明会作何感想。

平日那位神明并不会召他在神殿见面，他看着玄武岩巨石座椅上神明若有所思的背影，微微鞠躬。

“你来了。”他转过身来，巨石跟着变换放下，砸向他的四周，他周身立起了高高的墙壁，只对着二宫留有一口，他看着二宫阴沉下来的眼神，心下已猜到了八分。

他进入神殿时被下令喝光三杯琼浆圣露，守卫神立在他身侧，说这是神的指令。他记得他和二宫的第一次时，二宫曾用同样的量为他灌肠，沿着他的后穴一路至上，他小腹被撑起，又不留情面地塞上肛塞。

大概二宫和也是嫌弃他脏。

回忆越想越冷，他心底一凉。

二宫闭眼了很久，此时张了口，“衣服脱光，自慰给我看。”

他的眼中有浓浓的怒意，和他在一起后神很少会失去控制。可是这次嫉妒要把他烧疯，使徒来报，樱井翔昨夜与邻居有染，他遏制不住喷火的双眼，思绪不住地落在他们曾经交合的回忆中。神的愤怒，比任何人都要可怕。

轻便的西服很快就落地了，樱井翔这次没有忤逆他的神。他知道，表面上光鲜亮丽的二宫和也不过是装出来的，神明的内心尽是泥潭与私欲，他一届凡人，不过凭一时眷顾摆脱命运，却仍逃不掉成为二宫背地里的玩物，在不见人的深渊里，他一次次地进入自己，仿佛这样才能发泄掉强加在他身上的苦难。

上帝不过是人类选出来的替罪羊，自古至今，只为了接受人类不负责任的痛苦，二宫成为神明开始心就连着宇宙大帝，他能感受到最细枝末节的悲伤与痛苦，任何一次分娩、新生、死亡、意外都给二宫的神经带来挫折。可他是神明，他必须对万物有所感情，他必须感受所有人类的感受，最终代替人类，我不下地狱，谁下地狱。

任谁纵察世间疾苦，也不会能承受每日的鲜血与痛苦。樱井翔曾是二宫和也痛苦的一个因子，他每次被侵犯时的哭喊都刺激着二宫的神经，于是疲于世间的神明最终还是选择再次落地，伸出手，拯救个别人的苦难。

明明毫无意义的事，他还是为了樱井翔做了。

其实二宫和也是嫌弃自己无能。

樱井翔的身子展示在了二宫的面前，十年过去，他的胴体仍然如稚嫩的小男孩，乳白的肌肤只要施力就能留下痕迹，二宫十载的占有欲都积累在这个躯体上，仿佛樱井翔一个仰头舒爽的喟叹都能加重二宫的一己欢愉，在那副躯体里颤抖着高潮的时候，他感觉不到丝毫悲伤，大脑片刻花白，他才得以救赎自我。

樱井翔靠着巨石坐下，对着二宫打开双腿，性器就这样晾在空气中，粉红色的大腿内侧肌肤微微颤抖，他把自己的羞耻感压下去，手指伸进自己的嘴巴，红唇与舌尖吮吸两根洁白的手指，带着透明的津液落下，插进自己的后穴。

既然是惩罚，二宫大概也希望快一点。他心里想着，手下便越做越快，蛮力扩张让他自己先忍受不住，脚趾勾了起来抓抓石板，又无力地散开。

还是不够。他和二宫做了那么多年，简单的刺激已经不能满足他了，他回心转意似的放开了后穴，一手转到自己的囊袋，另一只手去捏胸前的红点。

二宫从某种程度上可以理解神父对于樱井翔的猥亵，在每次做的时候羞耻逃开又欲拒还迎的样子总让他气恼，甘甜的身子被浇盖上枫糖，不品尝倒像是自己的过错。

毕竟尊敬上帝需要承认原罪，遵守戒律，发泄在最纯白的孩子身上，在管风琴的声音中回想刚刚孩子唱颂歌的小嘴。自马丁路德扰乱天主教世界，新教徒只清规戒律生活简朴后，私下里谁都会暴露令人憎恶的面孔。

二宫作为神身自会出面，可恨现世不得罚，只等得到道貌岸然的神父们走下地狱，被带入熔炉烈火之中，脑内不停闪过一幕幕罪过。

其实他原本兴许希望樱井翔忘记那些事情。

他慢慢起身，脚下一步比一步郑重，他看着那张因欲望而逐步涣散的脸，一边抚慰下体一边大口喘气，含糊的含着他的名字，眼角都红了。

离他近了，他自然看得到樱井翔锁骨处的吻痕，那是新鲜的占有的标志，他该想到那是他门徒之一。人世之大，樱井翔被像金丝雀一般被保护起来，能接触他的大抵是他的亲信，他嗅到那过于熟悉的味道，捏住了樱井翔的下巴。

“松本润？”

樱井翔摸着自己的双手被生硬地打断了，他将双手环过二宫，垂眼又抬起，“嗯。”

做夜事发突然，两人几杯烧酒下肚火就从下面窜起来，他长久被放置的身子隐秘地叫嚣着，他稍不做控制就咬住了松本润的唇。他本不是欲望这么过剩的人，只是他很难否认本性铸就的一些东西。他五岁被送入孤儿院之前目睹了父亲和其他女人的做爱过程，心理上讲七岁以前的记忆不会保留在大脑，他是记不清他看到了什么，但他却记得那交缠的身体，被模糊成嚼烂的口香糖粘在他的梦里。一个人受潜意识影响有多大，他想昨晚的行动足足可以证明。

“犹大因贪恋钱财出卖耶稣，我早该知道，命里注定的事，逃也逃不掉。”

二宫的语气很冷，冷得樱井翔想吻他。他吻上他的门徒并不是因为他不爱二宫，他想证明这一点，却又缩回脑袋。

“我们……没做什么。”

言语太单薄了，二宫甚至没有确认他的心意就把他拉了起来，他被按在巨石垒砌而成的墙上，石头凹槽很多，他细嫩的皮肤一下蹭破皮，接着便是乳首又疼又麻的快感。

二宫并没有手下留情，他用指甲压住樱井翔的乳首，隔着裤子的布料蹭樱井翔已经玩出水的小穴，周遭阴魂厉鬼的鬼哭狼嚎又席卷而来，他痛苦的低吼一声，解开了皮带就捅了进去。

这下很深，樱井翔不知道里面是不是出了血，刚刚唾液润滑显然不适应二宫的大小，他因痛抽紧身体，只是低低呜咽了一声。

“小翔，”他闭上双眼，吻在樱井翔的肩胛骨上，“你记不记得我教过你十诫。”

他颤抖着身子嗯了一声，发现从巨石上长出沉重的镣铐，他惊恐的回头，发现二宫胸前挂的十字架上的银蛇吐出信子，慢慢靠近。

只是一秒他就知道二宫想干什么了，他眉尾低垂，胆怯地前缩却被铁链捞住手臂然后撑开，四肢大敞，二宫的银蛇咬住了他的脖颈，“不、不要，求你，にの。”

神明充耳不闻，只是又往里顶了顶，他又去将多余的蛇的毒液舔去，在那块伤疤处反复亲吻。

“背给我听，小翔。”

“把你对我的忠诚背给我听。”

『第四诫 当记念安息日，守为圣日。』

脖颈针扎般的刺痛让他双腿发软，但体内的硬挺又将他顶回原位，他的声音带上哭腔，颤抖地背出他做弥撒时宣誓的内容。

“只崇敬您。”

二宫手中的蛇消失了，或作一把匕首。他拨开樱井翔的发根，金刃就这样刻在他脖颈左侧。

是一个花体字符N。

“毋呼喊您名。”

又多了一个字母I。

因为蛇的唾液，所以樱井翔感受不到疼痛，他只听得到皮肉和刀刮蹭的声音，混着二宫一次又一次的心跳，他觉得或许二宫也在此刻落泪。

“纪念安息日。”

是字母N和O。

“孝敬父母。”

“毋杀人”

“毋奸淫。”

“毋偷盗。”

“毋做为证。”

“毋觊觎他人妻子。”

“毋贪他人财物。”

他每说一句，二宫便刻上几个字母，细密的刀刃一下去就渗出些许血迹，他看着他脖子上留下来的Ninomiya Kazunari，把上面的血液舔了干净。

“小翔，你本该如此忠诚与我。”他声音闷在樱井翔的发丝里，抽了抽鼻子。

一个不被允许称呼的名字，却成为你身上永远也无法抛却的名字。

现在我赐汝吾名，你能虔诚祈祷吗？

『第五诫 当孝敬双亲，使你的日子在耶和华—你神所赐你的地上得以长久。』

其实二宫很会做爱。他拿捏的了樱井翔的底线，总在樱井翔最痛苦的边缘给他无尽的快乐，令樱井翔抓狂的技术，最终只会给神明的背部填上几道勋章一样的痕迹。只是现在樱井翔摸不到他，他的手脚被铐住连在巨石上，这里空间很小，二宫把仅有的空隙也填补了起来，他们在远离世俗的一隅，不会被任何人发现，也不会有任何人组织得了这场疯狂的性事。

他是不准备停下来了。

二宫从后面搂着他，二十多岁的人的腰肢仍是一胳膊抱得过来，他玩弄着樱井翔的脐环，顺便偶尔照顾一下鲜红欲滴的乳首。二宫的手指像是阿波罗弹奏竖琴，每一下都扣在樱井翔的敏感地带，娇嫩的躯体被刺激得分泌了更多肠液，二宫进出得更加顺利，深入浅出又终于尽头。

于是疼痛变成了瘙痒，而解痒本就是快乐的过程。

只是在他濒临欲望的边缘他才明白二宫不是在抚慰他，而是在惩罚他，诱人的惩罚，他被香甜吸引过来，掉进陷阱也忘记逃离，他大口喘气看着天空一方圆形空隙，他又不可遏制地想到被玩弄时手里紧握的花束和小小的十字架。

他被二宫顶的不稳，为了逃离他一下下打桩似的操弄，他踮起脚尖抬高屁股，却正好让二宫按着前列腺操过去，他膝盖发软，几下过去便落在了二宫怀里，二宫的心口是冰凉的。

“にの”他不知道要解释什么，二宫或许现在根本听不进去他的解释，他只有一次次唤他的名字，喉头干涸，他要搁浅了。

终于男人的手抚摸上了他阴茎的根部，双囊欣喜得颤抖，在最后的抽弄下他便射了精。

『第六诫 不可杀人。』

镣铐一解开，他瘫软在墙上。二宫没有从他立马抽出来，只是抬起他的屁股让他重新站起，扭过他的脖子接吻。

樱井翔尝到了二宫的眼泪，他奋力用双唇包裹住二宫的，又被按着脑袋夺回主动权。这场审判，二宫估计并不想听被告的陈词，他要牢牢掌握话语权。他是天地间唯一的至高无上的神，却操纵不了身旁的人，无法提防门徒的离间。

樱井翔曾经认为强大的上帝心狠手辣，他将亚当夏娃驱逐，阻断人类的建筑，他为人类引来洪水，他做着一切打折“平衡”旗号的暴行却无人管理。见到二宫和也之后他才明白，所谓神明不过先是一个人。

自人升神，多得是涅槃的痛苦，他们被迫在痛苦中铭记，睁大双眼看着烈火，暴风，瘟疫，越是幸福就越要忘记，越是罪恶就越要历历在目。

神界空气稀薄，樱井翔很容易就缺氧了。

他撇开脑袋，又被二宫拉着吻回去，他来不及歇息的身体又紧紧夹住了二宫胀大的下体，他头晕目眩，二宫在玩他的喉结，上下拨弄，他无法调整呼吸，指尖扣进岩石里，指甲缝里都是碎屑。

二宫在他濒死之时放开了他。他退出樱井翔的身体，把整个人扭过来，抬起一只腿又插了进去。

樱井翔被突然涌入的氧气呛住，在二宫又插进来的时候喉头一哽，眼泪便流了出来。

二宫终于摸在了他从开始就避讳的地方，他瞪着樱井翔脖颈上的吻痕，手指搓在皮肤上，弄出更大的痕迹才罢休。

二宫像一只烈日烘烤下的猎豹，用头发蹭在了樱井翔的颈窝出，抓子挠在他胸口。

“我可以杀了他吗？”

樱井翔笑了，笑得苍凉。

“除非你先杀了我。”

但你刚刚，明明不忍心杀了我。

『第七诫 不可奸淫。』

在樱井翔射了第三次的时候他终于明白了二宫灌他三杯的意图，那三杯神殿圣露挤压在他的小腹，在此刻蠢蠢欲动。二宫面对着他，甚至用手用力压在他的肚子上。

男根顶到最里就压一次，而二宫则是做到他高潮的边缘就停下来，从他软媚的肉里抽出来，没有意思的不舍得。那根可怜的男根就立在空中，偶尔轻轻颤抖留下来一点稀薄的精液，等稍微疲软，二宫就又插了进来。

樱井翔再也控制不住哭喊，叫到嗓子沙哑，他反复地被泪水呛住，唾液与泪水沾湿一脸，他却仍荒唐地与二宫和也十指相扣，他不愿意挣脱，就如昨天夜里他不愿意挣脱松本润的怀抱一般。

他兴许是真的十恶不赦，他跪下滴血签字的十诫他没有遵守一条，却又无法说服自己衷心一人。

他喜欢松本润看自己的眼睛，里面是二宫给不了的专情。但他又病态的渴求二宫和也，作为樱井翔，作为子民，他都爱他，愿匍匐他脚下。

他拼命忍住尿液，却恰巧让自己卡在持续的干性高潮，小腹酸胀感宛若一团火，他只有捏着而的手越来越紧，到两个人手指发酸才能让自己不在二宫面前失禁。

二宫最后一次进入，莽撞地像要把双囊也送进去，这一次他的孽根又粗又热，他声音染上冷火，是命令的口吻。

“小翔，射出来。”

在二宫在他体内释放的时候，滚烫的精液播撒在他的肠道，樱井翔全身痉挛，一阵颤抖，射出了一滩黄色的液体。

他太累了，没有喘息的性爱早就让他精力散尽，他的灵魂远离肉体，仿佛在旁边冷眼旁观这可笑的责罚。他已经顾不得羞耻了，前端一阵一阵地喷出液体，屁股还轻颤着把二宫半硬的男根吃得更紧。

人类创始，最大的罪过便是淫乱。

『第八诫 不可偷盗。』

樱井翔昏睡了过去，梦里是二宫和也庆祝他十八岁的成人礼，神明从未笑得如此开心，为他买来西服，吻在了他脸颊 。

二宫把昏睡的人翻了身子，男根又插进去，水声让底下的人每天一皱。

“にの。礼物我很喜欢，谢谢你。”

大概二宫也知道樱井翔梦见了什么，那么美丽的瞬间不应该属于神，他一出生就应该是在烂泥沼泽中，不应该在这与世隔绝的神殿里，因为他内心自私，卑劣，好胜，好嫉妒。

可他好痛。不是与人类共感的痛，是作为世俗之人二宫和也独自的痛，贪嗔痴他样样占尽，他爱樱井翔爱的无法自拔，超越宗教的邻里之爱，是最肮脏，最私密的爱。

他终是把身下的人又操醒了，他在樱井翔睁眼的瞬间抽了出去，笑得如此悲凉。

“我可以偷走你身体的一部分吗？”

樱井翔在意识模糊中点点头。

他知道，二宫的话绝非问句。

『第九诫 不可作假见证陷害人。』

二宫从他身上取走了尾椎骨。那一块小小骨头在脊椎下臀上，顺着二宫最爱的他的臀逢向上，他便摸得到那骨头。

神明借用神力，深入他的皮肉，在他脊椎下去骨，这次没有毒蛇的麻药，樱井翔是痛的。

一种诡异的痛楚，酥酥麻麻顺着脊椎爬上大脑，他尖叫了一声，皱紧了眉毛。

二宫恢复了以前的模样，爱恋地抚摸着他的脑袋，温柔的吻落在他的眼角，鼻尖，和嘴巴上。

良久，他颤抖着开口，原来他嗓子也哑了。

“其实无论犹大出卖不出卖主人，耶稣终将被钉上十字架。”

“注定的事，我却无故迁怒与你。”

樱井翔知道了二宫的决定，疲惫不堪的躯体用最后的力气拉住二宫，“不要……”

却被二宫的吻打断了。

“我叫来了松本润。”

他把怀中银质十字架拿出，抛在空中便成为了耶稣的木制十字架。那个世世代代不绝的传说是真的，只有先死才能后生，他的血液需要和祖辈流在一起才得以完整。

他放开了樱井翔，走向了空中的十字架，尘封多年的巨蟒迫不及待的亮出獠牙，血液被固化在了蛇的鳞片之间，像是披上了带血的丧服。

二宫将樱井翔的尾骨戴在了胸前。

“你见证了我的罪过，小翔，你不可提供伪证。”

“此刻我将为自己判刑，你的神明是自私且罪恶的。”

铁钉穿过他手心的时候，他一声也没有出。

『第十诫 不可贪邻居的妻子、仆婢、牛驴，和他一切所有的。』

樱井翔茫然地看着登上神殿的松本润，无措地倒在松本润的怀里。

“你们走吧。”

这是二宫和也留下的最后一句话。

命运大概就是如此可笑的周而复始。

他大概多年后，会依偎在松本润的怀里，在别人提及的时候，轻轻回答上一句。

“你说我的神吗？”

“他叫二宫和也”


End file.
